The Forbidden Game
by muse de musique
Summary: "You will have to make a choice." Grey eyes bore into my blue ones. "And if I don't chose you?" He whispered, "Then I will have to kill you my dear." Raised to not only fight with magic, but weapons and fists, Adrian not only prepare an upcoming war, but her sixth year at Howarts. But things change when Draco Malfoy gets in the way. And Adrian can't help but fall in love with him.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! **

**This is my second story. I have another story called "The Secret Keeper" which will also be written alongside this one. They are both separate series, but very different in many ways. So please, check out my other story too!**

**I really hope you enjoy this story. I've got really cool and intense ideas for this.**

**Read, follow & Review!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter One**

The surrounding darkness was suffocating me. The whistling of knives being thrown towards me was the only sound in the dark room. Not even my attackers made a sound. Sweat poured down my back as I rolled to the ground and dodged every weapon being aimed at me. I was exhausted. I heard another knife whizzing towards me, but I wasn't quick enough. I felt the sharp blade graze my arm and I yelped in pain.

"Dammit Julian, can we please stop!" I yelled as I dropped to the ground.

"Practice will end when I tell you so."

But I have had enough practice for today. I pulled my wand out of my boots, "Lum-"

"EXPELLIARMUS!"

Instead of my wand flying out of my hand, I flew back into the closest wall. My head made a deafening crack against the concrete walls. An unnecessary headache now existed. I went to feel the back of my head. My hand was covered in blood. The lights flickered on as I pulled my tank top off to try and slow the bleeding. I blushed when I saw Julian's tall frame standing in front of me smirking. Julian was extremely handsome with his golden skin and blonde hair. He had hazel eyes that were speckled with blue that would light up with his impish smile.

"Do you understand yet? We are preparing you for war. Hell, we're all preparing for war! There are more ways than magic in this world. You need to learn to defend yourself with weapons instead of relying on that damn thing all of the time," Julian said pointing to my wand on the other side of the basement, "Adrian, you are nearly sixteen years old. There will be a time when you will have to choose a side. That time is closing in on all of us quickly. You know where I stand with this whole situation, but I will allow you to make your own decisions. However, you need to be ready," he held out a tanned hand for me to take, "C'mon, let's get you to Linda. She'll throw a fit to know that I knocked you against the wall and cracked your head. Again."

Julian helped me to my feet. He went over to pick up my wand for me as I wrapped my sweat drenched tank top around my bleeding skull. I felt overexposed in my black sports bra and tight leggings. Julian walked back over to me and bent down to slide my wand back into my right boot. He looked up and smiled, "By the way, good work today," and he slid his arm around my small waist.

We walked slowly up the stairs. I would get dizzy and lose my footing, nearly causing the both of us to go tumbling down the stairs. After the fourth failed attempt at getting me up the stairs, Julian got frustrated and picked me up bridal style and carried me up the stairs. We walked into the kitchen where Ian sat reading. Ian was twenty-seven and Linda's older brother. He was tall, muscular with dark brown hair and light green eyes. However, Linda and I often compared him to a huge teddy bear. Ian was super protective of Linda and me, but he was the biggest goof ever. He looked up and started laughing as soon as he saw my makeshift bandage.

"You realize Linda will most likely have an aneurism when she sees Adrian? She'll be hexing you into next week!" Ian roared with laughter, "Not to mention what Xander will say to this!"

Julian rolled his eyes when I replied half-heartedly, "It couldn't be any worse than when he knocked my unconscious! I don't think Linda spoke to him for a week."

"See Ian? She's fine if she can still point out my flaws." This caused both Julian and Ian to laugh.

I looked over at the doorway to the kitchen when I heard a sharp intake of breath. I saw Linda's small frame standing there, her wild red hair matching her furious expression as she glared harshly at Julian, "Would someone mind explaining to me why Adrian is in Julian's arms, _profusely bleeding from her head?"_ she said venomously.

Julian's face went pale as he went to stammer an excuse and the smirk on Ian's face grew into a grin. Linda's expression grew darker as she continued, "Do you realize that Adrian has to go back to school in less than a week and I refuse to let her go back to Hogwarts with a concussion. Julian, I realize that her training is important, but you cannot constantly be injuring her to prove a point! I forbid any further training before she leaves for school." Both Julian and Ian began to stutter excuses as to why I should continue, but I was silently pleading with Linda to deny them the right to train me further. For now, "Now bring her up to her room so I can clean up your mess before Xander has your head."

Julian followed the fuming redhead silently. Linda had a severe point. I couldn't walk around school with a concussion. I had to be ready for anything. I have been trained since I was seven years old to fight, not only with magic, but with weapons also. Xander and I watched our parents die in front of us. I was only seven years old and Xander was fourteen. However, being enrolled at Hogwarts, it was against the law for Xander to perform magic outside of school. We couldn't even save our own parents. They were killed by Deatheaters because my father refused to join them. When our parent's died, our godfather, Valentino, came and took us away. Valentino decided that it was time that we learned to defend ourselves with our minds. Xander and I began training alongside Julian, Valentino's son. Soon Ian and Linda came to us. We have all been trained to be like assassins in a sense. We have been preparing for another Wizarding War.

When we reached my room, Julian softly set me on my bed. He held onto my hand as Linda began to work over me, fussing with numerous potions and spells. Once she was satisfied, she bandaged my head. Linda went over to my dresser and pulled out a pair of cotton shorts and a large t-shirt and walked back over to me. Julian blushed as he walked out of my bedroom. Linda slowly helped me into my pajamas.

"He's only trying to help me become stronger. I don't know what I would do without him helping me. I'm so much more behind than everyone else Lindy," I said in a shaking voice, "The hardest thing is when I'm at school. No one knows about me. I feel so alone sometimes."

"You always have me to write to, you know that Adrian," Linda said as she brushed my long coppery hair.

"It's not always the same though! I wish I had someone to confide in. Just one person."

"You know that you have Isobel."

"I know that she knows about all of this, but it's not the same. I wish that you were still at school. That way I knew that there was someone who was within walking distance that truly understands what it's like. Sometimes I feel like a disappointment," I said sadly. And it was true. It was always hard for me to catch on to tactics and different weapons.

"We're always learning, sweetheart. I'll let you rest. As a punishment, I'll send Julian and Ian for your supplies tomorrow. You and I can relax and hangout tomorrow. I promise." Linda helped me get into bed without moving my head too much. Once I was settled, Linda gave me a warm hug and left my room.

I sat there thinking that in only a few days' time, I would be boarding the Hogwarts express. I would begin my sixth year. I would return to the unwelcoming Slytherin common room, but be greeted by some of my best friends. I was lucky to have a smaller dorm with only three other people. They all understood my situation in a sense. Isobel was similarly raised. But there were always the ones who judged. I cringed silently as I thought back to all of the snide remarks. Those thoughts were overshadowed by the memory of Isobel giving Pansy Parkinson a black eye when she insulted my brother for being in Ravenclaw.

I fell asleep smiling at thoughts of returning to sanity.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello faithful readers! I know that popularity is still growing with this story, but I appreciate the follows and favourite I've already received! Huge shout out to Shell8bee for being the first reviewer! I hope that this chapter fills your expectations! I love knowing that people actually enjoy my writing. **

**I'm just going to tell you all right now (at least those of you who read these messages) that I, your author muse de musique, started tearing up as I wrote this. Not going to lie.**

**Well I seriously hope that you enjoy this chapter as much as I do. I know that, as of right now, this beginning part is one of my favourite things I have written so far.**

**Don't forget to check out my other story "The Secret Keeper"!**

**Read&Follow&Review**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter Two**

_Even in the summer, the spacious countryside of northern Russia had a bite in the cold. A lone house stood surrounded by woods. Inside this very house was a family of wizards: a mother, a father and their son and daughter. Both the son and daughter were oblivious to the fear that their parents lived in. Of course the daughter would not understand, she was still trying to get a hold of her magic. Her mother often gave her early lessons. She wanted her daughter to be prepared for the horrors that awaited her later in her years. She taught her the way of the Naturals. The mother showed both her son and daughter potions and curses that her Tribe enforced. She wanted to protect them but the father was aware that they were coming for him. They had been searching for years, but he even knew that their secluded home out in the abandoned countryside of Russia would not hide him and his family forever. He could only refuse them for so long. He feared for his son, who was a student at Hogwarts. He feared that others would find his boy and repeat the same threats that he himself received since he was a first year._

_It was stormy evening when they came._

_Dmitri sat with his seven year old daughter on his lap, telling stories of great wizard battles to both of his children. His son, still fourteen years, was enchanted by his father's deep, melodic voice as he spun tales of magic and wonder. The colorful fire roared in the fireplace as the stories told of great wizards defeating dragons and saving young maidens. Yana smiled warmly at her imaginative husband as he waved his arms wildly, covering her daughter's eyes as she squealed with delight. It wasn't until the Winds began to whisper._

_"They are coming."_

_Yana froze in horror as she stared at her two children, but there wasn't any time to waste._

_"Dmitri. They are coming. The Winds say so," Yana said as tears threatened to fall from her sapphire eyes._

_Pain flashed across her husband's face before he buried his face in his daughter's curly hair. He took a breath and whispered, "Hide. Now. Alexander, take your sister and hide, just where I told you," he could hear his son stiffen and his daughter's cry of anguish. _

_He lifted his sobbing daughter and carried her towards her mother's open arms. She clung tightly to Dmitri and begged him not to leave her. He felt his son wrap his arms around both him and his sister. Yana's broken sobs rang through the air as she blessed her two children with the power of the Spirits. She reached for her son and saw the tears spilling over onto his pale face. She pulled him into a tight embrace and held him there, hoping that if she stayed that way, nothing would ever happen to her or her family. She pulled away from her son and opened her arms to welcome her screaming daughter. Fear radiated off of her small frame. Yana held her baby tightly in her arms trying to sooth the pain that she tasted. She took off down the hall and to the hidden basement with her son following silently behind. She cried freely as she flew down the stairs of the basement. She set her sobbing daughter on a bed and tried to console her. She flung her arms around the broken little girl. The son kneelt down next to his crying sister and mother. Yana pulled back and kissed both of her children on each of their foreheads and whispered, "I love you both so much. Please always remember that. And do not leave this place, no matter what you hear," and she pulled herself up from the stone floor. She walked towards the stairs, her heart breaking with each step as she heard her son holding back her daughter, who screamed and cried, begging her mother to come back. Before closing the enchanted door, she summoned a black box and set it on the top stair. She held back tears as she sealed the door, closing off the anguished cries of both her son and daughter. _

_ Dmitri watched his children be sealed in the basement and called out, "I love you both! Please don't ever forget that!" His eyes swam with tears as he summoned his patronus, a roaring lion. He whispered a message and sent the patronus to Valentino. He watched gravely as the patronus bounded away to Italy where his dear friend lived. He would find his children when they were both gone. _

_Yana joined him in the deserted family room, wand drawn to the ready. Dmitri raised his wand, ready to face the followers that had hunted him for years. It would end here. He slowly took her hand in his as they stared at the wooden front door with hatred. They both knew that they would not survive. He gave his wife's delicate hand a tight squeeze as if to say 'I love you.' _

_A blinding white light came from the outside world._

_The last thing Yana and Dmitri heard were the screams of their son and daughter._

* * *

I sat on my bed and starred at the mess around me. I was in the process of packing for Hogwarts. It was nearly midnight and still was nowhere near to being done. Currently I was working on organizing my toiletries. Next would have to be pictures that I planned on hanging up in my room back at Hogwarts. My school supplies were all neatly packed in my trunk at least, thanks to Ian. However, clothes were scattered all around my room. Books were stacked in various piles around my open trunk along with knives, daggers and a sword that all needed polished. I sighed and nearly admitted defeat as I fell back onto my pile of pillows. I was super grateful to hear a disgusted gasp when my door creaked open. Linda then proceeded to walk straight to the pile of clothes I have been neglecting all day.

"How is it that you started packing at around two this afternoon and it is nearly midnight and you aren't even close to being finished?" Linda said as she neatly folded and separated all of my clothes.

"You and I both know, Lindy that I cannot stay on task to save my life."

"Thank God that your fighting skills are better than your attention span," she said with a sarcastic smile as she packed my clothes into my trunk. I got up from my bed to pack my makeup and toiletries and pictures into a pocked on the door of my trunk. I gave Lindy a huge smile as I sat down to polish my many weapons. We made little conversation as I polished and Linda packed everything away into my luggage.

By the time everything was neatly put away, it was almost two thirty in the morning. I climbed onto my bed and waited for Linda to put a new dressing on my still healing cut. She worked silently and persistently. She finished with a sigh and looked me straight in the eye, "Adrian, I want you to be safe this year. A lot has changed since last year. Voldemort is back and I don't want to lose you. I am only saying this to you because I am concerned about your safety. I do not know what Hogwarts will be like when you return this year, but I am telling you, do not hold back. I still want you to be successful in school, but do not be afraid to. . ." she drifted off.

"Be afraid to do what Lindy?" I inquired.

She looked at me with a pained expression, "Keep up with your studies as a Natural. And use your fighting skills when necessary. While at Hogwarts, none of us can protect you." She was hiding something from me. I could easily tell when she was lying. But I held my tongue and nodded solemnly. She leaned and hugged be tightly before she continued, "Now get some sleep. I pity Isobel and Astoria if they have to deal with a cranky Adrian."

I laughed, "I'm sure they've that many times throughout our years at Hogwarts."

Linda rolled her eyes, "That's not my point. Now sleep."

But when Linda shut the light off and left my room, I couldn't fall asleep. I tossed and turned much to my dismay, causing the dull ache in my head to grow to a roaring headache. I groaned as I pushed myself out of bed and walked over to my bathroom. I looked for the muggle painkillers and swallowed them dry without thinking about it. I slowly walked back to my bed, only to find myself tossing around again, drifting in and out of sleep.

I thought about the friends I would be returning to tomorrow. I thought of Isobel and her fiery attitude. Her thick Italian accent when she spoke English was always entertaining to listen to. I remembered times where I would make fun of her accent, only to receive comments on my small Russian accent or constant Russian and/or Polish phrases when I ranted. She learned to fight from her father, who was from a noble family in Spain and grew up learning to fight with swords. She and I often sparred up in the Astronomy Tower late at night when neither of us could sleep or when one of us had a bad day. I thought about Astoria and her other worldly beauty. She was never afraid to stand up to Pansy Parkinson or even her own sister when it came to one of her friends. I admired her for that. She hated everything to do with the Death Eaters. She despised her own parents for being huge supporters. And then there was Blaire, who had an answer to what seemed like everything. She was insanely intelligent and had a witty remark anything. She was nearly put into Ravenclaw, but her well-known name placed her in Slytherin.

I was nearly asleep when my door cracked open and a whisper broke the silence, "Adrian? Are you asleep?"

I groaned as I looked at the dark figure in my doorway. "Damn you Julian."

"So I'll take that as a no."

I sighed, "What do you want Julian?"

He must have taken that as an invitation to enter my room. I was about to protest when he shut the door tightly and spun around wildly. I quickly lit a candle that sat next to my bed, setting off an eerie glow. Julian stood pressed against my door with a wild gleam in his eye. He sauntered over to my bed and pulled back the blankets eagerly. I stared at him in shock before I blushed madly as I pulled the sheet tightly around my body. Although I was in shorts and a tank top, I was not comfortable with him being so close, not like this anyway. He kicked off his shoes and slid next to me.

When he was comfortable, he looked and smiled hugely at me. I coughed and looked away. His breathe reeked of Firewhisky, "Good Lord! How much have you drank tonight?" I questioned as I pushed myself further away from him.

"There was something I needed to tell you before you left for Hogwarts tomorrow."

He held my chin and looked into my sapphire eyes. It was too late when I realized what Julian was doing.

And then he was kissing me.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi everyone! Thank you for reading yet another chapter of mine! I can't even begin to thank all of you enough! Sorry for such a delayed chapter as well. I've been having some serious writers' block and all of my notes got lost when I got a new phone a couple of weeks ago. Plus it has been complete hell for me these last few weeks with summer reading homework and just getting off of band camp (I'm a drum major. . . HUGE COMITMENT). So I have been trying to think of some cool ideas for this and my other story "The Secret Keeper" (check it out! It's super good!).**

**Shout out to moonfan4eva for the last review! I'm hoping to start getting some more chapters flowing!**

**Don't forget to review! I love to hear your feedback! I want to hear about your reactions to the characters/situations!**

**I really hope that you enjoy the newest installment of "The Forbidden Game"!**

**P.S. I promise that it was worth the wait!**

**Read&Review**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter Three

I woke up with a scream, drenched in sweat and my heart racing. I clutched at the blankets frantically as my eyes searched around the room for Julian. When I didn't find him in the dim lighting of my room, I relaxed, but my heart kept racing. I still glanced around the room uneasily as I yanked the covers back from my shivering body. I slid out of bed, grabbed my clothes and ran to the bathroom.

Once I was inside, I turned on the shower and turned the handle to as hot as it could. I quickly shed my night clothes and stepped inside. I let the hot water fall onto my thin frame. I quickly scrubbed my hair with a cherry blossom shampoo. It wasn't until I was about to exit the shower when I felt a burning sensation on my wrist. When I looked, I shrieked.

An ouroboros tattoo adorned my small wrist.

I reached for a wash cloth and soap. I scrubbed my wrist until it was raw. I sobbed as I saw the tattoo still on my wrist, moving as the two snakes swallowed each other's ends.

Defeated, I got out of the shower and wrapped myself in a large black towel. I sank to the floor and cried. Ouroboros were forbidden in the Natural World. They were designed as curses for people found of horrible crimes. But sometimes, the tattoo appeared on its own, to symbolize the presence of a demon. And that terrified me. Naturals were almost what most witches and wizards would call the "voodoo and hoodoo" of the Wizarding World. We used the elements for spells, potions, charms and curses. Naturals were a very elite line of witches and wizards. Only a few clans still exists, my mother's being one of them. My mother taught Xander and I at an early age what the Natural's magic consisted of. After her murder, I kept up with my practice; Xander did not.

A loud knock at the door brought me back to my senses, "Adrian! Get out of the bathroom. We leave in an hour and a half. Linda will throw a fit if you're not ready for breakfast." That voice. I got to my feet while pulling my robe tightly around me, my wet reddish brown hair fell past my shoulders. I opened the door with a cold expression. Julian stood there in dark jeans and a tight, V-neck shirt. He smirked when he saw my expression. However, his smirked changed to one of shock when my fist connected with his jaw. He held the door frame to steady himself. He grabbed his bruising jaw and looked down at me, "What the hell was that for Andi?"

My gaze tore into his, "Really? As if you don't remember? The last thing I remember last night is you kissing me. You wiped my memory after that! I can tell when the obliviation spell has been used! Do you forget what I am? How dare you, you bastard!" and I went to swing again, but my arm was pinned to my side in a matter of seconds.

Julian held me against the stone wall of the bathroom, his face inches from mine, "It might be in your best interest if this was never spoken of again. There is worse to come."

"Are you threatening me?" I said incredulously.

"No," he said menacingly, "It's a promise." And he was gone.

* * *

People rushed all around me, trying to reach friends they hadn't seen all of the summer holiday. Joyous reunions could be heard throughout the platform. First years clung to their mothers' arms as fathers looked protectively at their younger children. Third and Fourth year students struggled to get away from sobbing mothers. Fathers glared at any boy who would come close to their daughter, no matter what age the girl may have been. I looked around frantically for any sign of Isobel or Astoria. My eyes brightened when I saw a familiar face turn to me. I raised my hand to wave at Isobel when Ian's hand crashed down on my shoulder. I looked at him with a questioning gaze and all he said was, "Don't draw attention to yourself."

Those exact words have been said to me a countless amount of times and I could not even begin to tell anyone as to why they were even said in the first place.

I slowly pulled my hand down and mouthed the word "Later" to Isobel. She nodded as she took in Ian's rigid hand on my thin shoulder. We walked silently towards the awaiting train. Ian and Linda kept glancing around nervously, but Julian sulked behind us, dragging my trunk and my owl, Roman. He has been avoiding me since our encounter this morning. I smirked at the angry purple bruise that swallowed the entire left side of Julian's jaw.

"Well here we are."

I turned to see a teary eyed Linda looking at me. She pulled me close to her small frame and whispered in my ear, "Oh Adrian, please be careful." She quietly sobbed into my shoulder before continuing, "You are so lucky to get away from this. There are things going on in the world that you cannot even begin to imagine. I am scared for you. Remember who your friends are."

I hugged Linda tighter, "I will Lindy. Thank you for everything," I said as tears formed in my eyes. I pulled away to be enveloped into another hug, except this time I was spun around.

"Don't cry Andi!" Ian's enthusiastic voice said, "I will always be one letter away if you need anything! I will come and kick any boy's ass if they break your heart. Don't you doubt it!" he set me down and held me at arm's length away before saying, "Don't forget what you've learned. Be Safe." He said the last part in all seriousness and a cold pit settled in my stomach.

My last hug was received by Julian. I stiffly hugged him back before he whispered, "Don't forget my promise," I froze as soon as the words left his mouth. He shushed me, feeling my sudden tenseness, then pulled away from me and said a little louder, "Stay safe this year, Adrian. There are dangerous people loose in this world, some closer to Hogwarts than you think."

I nodded slowly, my eyes slightly narrowing. His smile made me shiver. When I looked away from him, the ouroboros on my wrist burned. I took gasped and clenched my fists, earning a questioning look from Linda. I smiled through the pain. Ian placed my trunk and owl on the inside of the Hogwarts Express before giving me another tight hug, "This one is from Xander." I nodded sadly thinking of my older brother. I wished that he was here to see me off, or at least here so I could confide in him the ouroboros. I sighed, smiling at the three of them before I turned to board the train.

I walked down the crowded corridors before finding a compartment with Astoria sitting inside. I threw the sliding door open and enveloped her in a hug. She gripped me back laughing at the sudden burst of excitement. We sat down opposite each other, waiting for Blaire and Isobel. We joked about students as they passed our compartment. Suddenly the door flew open and there stood Blaire and Isobel. Blaire entered first, her tall frame waltzing through the entryway. Her light blonde hair billowed past her in loose waves and her brown doe-like were smiling. Isobel nearly pushed Blaire out of the way when she saw Astoria and me. Her face was tanned from the bright Italian sun, her cheeks were tinged pink. Her bright blue eyes glowed as she sat down next to me. She then pulled me into a bone crushing hug. I laughed and began to choke on her thick curls.

"I have missed you all so much! I wish that there had been more time to visit during the summer holiday!" Isobel said in her thick accent.

Blaire beamed back, "I was stranded here in London all summer! I wish that at least one of you came to visit. With Mum and Dad working all of the time at the Ministry, I've been all alone!" We all laughed at Blaire exasperation.

Astoria told us of her summer next. Her mother is trying to arrange her marriage to Draco Mafloy and Daphne is utterly pissed at the fact that she wasn't set to be married to Draco, "I mean seriously, can I not decide for myself who I would want to marry! I know that many people automatically assume since I come from a family of dedicated Death Eaters that I would be overjoyed of the possibility of being engaged to one let alone Draco Malfoy. I do not want to lead the life of being married to one of those awful creatures! Please. I have some class, you know!" We roared with laughter as we listened to Astoria laughed. Once we calmed down, she lowered her voice, "You know what? I had a long conversation with my father yesterday while Mum and Daphne were out shopping. He told me that he regrets ever joining the Death Eaters! He told me to stay away from them, but he told me to only ever repeat this conversation to the lot of you. He said that they will hunt you down if you refuse. My father had no choice. Mum was then set to marry my father once he was marked. Can you believe that? Mum does too, but she refuses to say it aloud for fear of the Dark Lord. And Daphne? Well she's just too damn clueless." I shivered at the thought of being hunted. Astoria looked at me with her sad crystal blue eyes and asked, "Adrian, you've been quiet. Tell us of your summer."

I sighed as I launched into stories of countless hours of training. I showed them the newest scar that ran cleanly from my right shoulder to the middle of my back. I talked of the Natural holiday of the Summer Solstice and how Linda allowed me to go to Poland for a week and a half to celebrate with my mother's old tribe. I hesitated when I told them of Julian and the kiss.

They looked at me with their eyes wide. I felt the color drain from my face when I thought of this morning. Isobel was the first to speak, "Andi, there is something you aren't telling us. I can tell by your face. Please tell us," she pleaded with honesty in her eyes. I sighed slowly and pulled back the sleeve of my thin navy sweater. All three of them gasped as they saw the ouroboros moving slowly across my wrist. I stared too, too scared to say anything.

"Is that what I really think it is?" Astoria questioned with genuine fear in her eyes. In the second year, Astoria caught me performing cleansing rituals when the Chamber of Secrets had been open. I was forced to tell her of the Naturals and my tribe. She was intrigued and promised me that she would never tell a soul. She even did her own research to help her understand my situation. Later that same year, she helped me explain everything top Isobel and Blaire. All three have been very supportive of me ever since.

I nodded slowly before taking a breath, "I noticed it this morning, when I was in the shower. I thought that it was some kind of prank and tried rubbing it off, but it stayed there. I think that Julian had something to do with this. I am so scared."

Before they could say anything, a faint voice whispered in my head, _"Don't forget my promise."_


End file.
